draiohanfandomcom-20200215-history
Reng
"Hmm, yeah, I can guide you through the jungle. It's not too expensive either, simply because I can't afford to be too priecey. However, don't blame me if you eat the wrong shrooms or sniff the wrong flowers." One of the rare, half-orcs, Reng usually hangs out in one of the tiny villages along the coast of Selvissia, or, rarely, in the capital in the north. He stands at 6 1/2 feet (roughly 2meters), with a lean, muscular built, green skind and black hair, reaching to his shoulders. Personality Reng comes off as a typical rogue: Hard, greedy, and ready to use violence as his main argument. However, this is merely an act, as he knows that people expect that kind of behaviour from him. For those who don't fall for his play, he reveals his true, calm, reserved, and rather cunning self. Of course, he is still interested in coins, but more than that, he seeks for a chance to improve his life on long terms. Equipment Trapper's Set A set of armor, if it can be called armor, made of various pieces of other armors, belts, leather straps, and scrap. It provides only little protection, aside from crucial spots like the elbows or the knees, and is mainly suited to let Reng move freely and agilely, as well as to make the swealtry heat of the jungles bearable. Also, it holds many pockets, pouches and loops, to store and keep things close, such as knifes, potions and other equipment useful in the jungle. Weapons His weapons are nothing special. He usually carries a single handed sword and several knives and daggers with him. Abilities Aside from the skills he needs for his job, like tracking prey, setting up traps, and fending of drunkards and bandits, he also possesses a certain affinity for magic, allowing him to use the following spells: Fire Magic Small Flame This flame is only useful to light fires, torches or burn ropes one is tied with. It's combat prowess is zero, as it does not inflict more damage than a matchstick would. Large Flame A flame that is held in the palm of ones hand, which makes it useful as an emergency torch or to gain an advantage in a weaponless fight. It's a pure melee weapon, however, as it cannot separate from the hand of the caster. Light Magic Floating Orb The spell creates an orb of light which floats a bit above the casters shoulder, illuminating an area of roughly 4 meters around him. The light is golden, but does not offer an warmth. It lasts as long as the caster fuels it with Mana. Stationary Orb This orb can be placed on any kind of surface, even walls or the ceiling. Once installed, it stays there until the mana supply is cut and sends out a golden light in an area of 6 meters. Notes * All rights on the picture belong to the original owner. Category:Character Category:Second Era Category:BacaloV Category:Male Category:Accepted Character